I'm Still Holding On
by NicoleDavis92x
Summary: 15 years from now..and things in Tree Hill are changing.For better,and for worse.Can Brooke and Julian save their marriage?..for the sake of their children,their friends and everyone around them.-Suck at summarys.... B/J and the rest of the gang. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**_Heyyyyyyyyy _guys! =D**

**I know, another new story! Shoot Me! Nah honestly, i will be updating 'Come Back To Me' and ' I can do this again,i can help you' very soon! But i was dying to try this after feeling that my writting has improved.**

**So this is a future fic, involving all the main characters in the show. The story will however be focused on Brulian. As the story's set in the future, say like 15 years into the future haha, it will obvcourse also focus on the next generation! Thats the fun bit cause i own them, haha. Also work with me here and imagine that Leyton never left with Sawyer, still in Tree Hill....never left ;). Also i know if you do the math Jamies age is a purposly wrong. I didn't want to make Jamie soo much older. So lets imagine he was born around season 5! =). This is a fanfiction after all, ya know- "Unleash your imagination" ;).**

**To prevent confussion the kids are:**

**Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott's kids:**

**James Lucas Scott- 17 years old  
Ryan Quienten Scott- 11 years old  
Paige Deborah Scott- 6 years old**

**Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyers kids:**

**Sawyer Brooke Scott -16 years old**

**Brooke Davis Baker and Julian Bakers kids:**

**Riley Peyton Baker- 16 years old  
Avia Victoria Baker- 4 years old**

**I'm not gonna sit and describe everything about each kid, you can imagine how James and Sawyer would be.... besides as the fic goes on readers will learn.**

**.**

**This ain't always a happy family story, there will be drama. If you want to see anything happen in this fic, please drop me a review and you're idea will be put in, credit aswell.**

**Also after this, if you read it obvcourse... please leave a review. I appreciate reviews so much and no reviews means no story =(! Silent readers suck, ya know?**

**Anyway thanks alot for reading my ramble haha, hats off.**

**.**

**So under is the prologue.....please give it a shott!**

**Thanks so much One Tree Hill Buddies, please leave a review (L).**

**- Nicole xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Still Holding On**

**Prologue**

**Happiness is just outside my window  
Would it crash blowing 80-miles an hour?  
Or is happiness a little more like knocking  
On your door, and you just let it in?  
****Happiness feels a lot like sorrow  
Let it be, you can't make it come or go  
But you are gone- not for good but for now  
Gone for now feels a lot like gone for good**

**Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard  
Happiness was never mine to hold  
Careful child, light the fuse and get away  
'Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks**

**-x-Brooke-x-**

**.**

"Haley, you and Nathan are sure you don't mind us living here for bit?" i sighed as i glanced past Haley looking at all the suitcases that had taken up half the living room. I wasn't planning on staying long, but as i looked at all our luggage i realised it looked like we were moving in for life.

My though was interupted by Haley shaking her head and placing her coffee cup onto the counter, "Brooke, how many times do i have to tell you?... Obvcourse not. After all, this was my idea."..Well,she did have a point. This was her idea, but i couldn't help the sudden rush of guilt that was spreading through me,i can't stand the thought of being a pain in the ass. "I know Hales, but i've just realised there is going to be 8 of us in this house... It could get crazy."

Haley laughed, "Please Brooke, i come from a big family. Have you ever met my sister Taylor?!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Haley smiled to and i realised this was cause it was something Haley hadn't seen in a while. When my smile faded so did Haleys, and Haley decided just to ask about Julian. Not like she wanted to hurt me friend by making me talk about him. No, she wanted to know, she needed to know and more importantly she felt i needed to talk about it. I've been told before that apparently sometimes there is an _'invisible wall with Brooke Davis that you need to push down.'_

"So Brooke, when was the last time you spoke to him?" Haley shuffled around on the stool so that she could place a comforting hand on my knee.I placed my mug down slowly and couldn't help but take a long shaky breath before i replied.."Um, not since the other night, when we decided to take time apart...."

_'I love Haley...But not now, shut up the now Haley'_...thats what i wanted to say...but i never and she never,

"You haven't talked to him since? What about the kids?"

I sighed i was now fearful of where this could lead, "No... Well he's spoken to the kids but he called Rileys mobile. How grown up of him,huh?". I shook my head and continued to speak before Haley could say anything. "Don't get me wrong, im glad he's been talking to the kids _obviously_. It's just he could at least call me ya know?.....Then again i don't know if i could talk to him the now Hales. I know i definetley couldn't see him, im still soo angry......."

Oh God now that i've started i can't stop..so i continue..." Thats why i said he could have the house for now... He needed to be near the kids, and he doesn't have much else place to go in Tree Hill. Well sure he could buy something but that would take ages, and money....."

Uh-Oh, now reality hits me....."I figured at least here the kids would still be comfortable and Julian is always near by, ya know? The kids are so confussed..... Oh God,..Haley i,i can't believe this is happening.. I didn't plan this..."

Haley stops me by putting her hand up. "Okay. Okay. Hold up tigger. Don't explain yourself to me Brooke, you don't have to.. besides i think the way you are handiling this is amazing."

I smiled and nodded as Haley rubbed my shoulder. "But how are you feeling Brooke? I mean, what do you want to happen?"

I could feel my eyes watering at the question,i ran my now shakey hand through my brown hair. I didn't know the answer to that yet, i can't even think about that the now."God Hales...i honestly don't know. I just need, i just need time the now, you know?...I...I ..." I wanted to continue on some level but i couldn't. My voice left me, the tears ran and my breath jumped. Hearing my voice break up and the tears was all Haley needed to see before she shot up and took me into her arms, allowing her top to becoming soaking wet.

"Shhh Brooke. Im sorry for asking that the now tigger...." She continued to sway me slowly...and with no kids in or no men in the house...i allowed myself to break down in the comfort of Haleys arms.

"Its okay honey. Im here, we're all here Brooke...Hold on tigger....Just hold on"

.

**Happiness damn near destroys you  
Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor  
So you tell yourself, that's enough for now  
Happiness has a violent roar**

**Happiness is like the old man told me  
Look for it, but you'll never find it all  
Let it go, live your life and leave it  
Then one day, wake up and she'll be home  
Home, home, home**

**.**

**And there it is, ....anyone curious? =)**

**Hope someone liked it haha =D would love you forever if you left me a review. (L)**

**Be honest i don't mind ;).**

**No reviews...... no story =/!**

**Thanks for reading anyway, and a huge thanks if you click that box and review!**

**- Nicole xo**


	2. Skipping Breakfast

**Heyy buddies ;).**

**Thanks alot luvlies for reviewing my intro, you guys rock big style!**

**Spoke to a view who said they liked the idea but couldn't stand 'daughter fics' and thats cool ya know? This fic is focused on family and friends not just the kids. Think i'll write a fic soon with Brooke's son haha but i'll leave that for now.... =/ to many unfinished stories haha.**

**Moving swiftly on.... this is chapter 2, bringing in the kids ;).**

**So please review, if you do i might just have to love you forever =D.**

**Thanks guyyys (L)**

**Still Holding On**

**Chapter 2 **

**x- Riley -x**

Ever woke up and stared at the ceeling untill your eyes were dry? Becauses its as if you never went to sleep, the thoughts that banged you're head before you finaly shut you're eyes are still there. Your worries, your fears and all your un-answered questions are still screaming at you from your insides. Its hard because i've had enough of this now and i want to get out this bed and scream and yell, stamp my feet untill it all goes better, cry and cry untill its back to before... back to normal. Im not five anymore, thats not an option. So then i debate my second option- don't get out of bed at all. But then again its all different now, were not at home anymore. Besides with a large family like mine it shouldn't be long before someone comes in here to get me up.

What time is it anyway? I turn my head to look at the clock on Aunt Haleys wall,its nine in the morning. God its a shock nobodys been in yet. I get one of the guestrooms to myself, Mum and Ava get the other. Someone has put all my favourite dvds infront of the tv and I can tell that Mum and my Aunts have put up all the photos of the family on the dresser,because i seem to be in everysingle one, thats not a coinsidence its another attempt to make me feel as "at home" as possible. I know they mean well, i love them for it.. but this aint home. But still, I walk over and study the pictures.

First i pick up the one of me and Sawyer; age 7 when we won the soccer league. Covered in so much dirt that would never come out our kit, and the smiles on our faces never faded for days.

The nexts photos of me and Ava, just after she was born. Despite the twelve years apart Mum had made us matching purple dresses,which we later wore at her fashion show in New York. This is Mums favourite photo. She's quick to show it off, she says it symbolises her two dreams. Her 'clothes over bros' fashion line, which allowed me to be born into millions and her 'miracle babies'. Mum and Dad had me pretty young but they never regret it. It wasn't untill i was growing up that the doctors told Mum she wouldn't be able to have anymore children, infact they told her it was a complete miracle she had ever concieved me in the first place. It was hard for Mum, though if it was even possible it made her love me more and more. I realise now how hard it must of been for them when i asked at Christmas for "A wittle baby brotha or sistwer...". But then when i twelve Mum got pregnant with Ava, and she finally got her two children. I smile as i put the picture down.

I glance around at the rest; Jamie,Paige,Ryan,Sawyer and me.... Uncle Nathans team winning the NBA...... Dads movie premiere.....

Wait. Dad. Theres no photos of the family all together- the Bakers. Mum, Dad, Ava and Me. Ain't that typical. The photos have put me in a slight bad mood so thats enough for now. I decide that i should go have a shower and get changed. I sigh as i pick out my outfit, that so doesn't reflect my mood... a demin mini skirt with white low cut t-shirt.

Hey i might not feel great, but i might aswell look it eh?

**-x-**

Its Ava who notices me first who's sitting on Aunt Haleys knee in the dinning table. I smile as she points her finger and they both watch me walk over.

"There's Riley!! She's up Aunt Haewie !" with that she jumps of and runs to me, when i pick her up and hug her tightly. We've always been close and i can't help but try and protect her more the now, because sooner or later the "Daddys away on work" or "We're having a very long sleepover at Aunt Haley's" aint gonna cut it.

"Hey baby sis, what were you and Aunt Haley doing?" i ask as i gently put her down. I look over at Aunt Haley and shes walking behind the kitchen counter, "What Aunt Haley is going to do is make my two beautiful nieces breakfast on this fine Saturday morning.."

"Pancwakes!" yells Ava excitedly.

We both laugh and Haley leans around the counter to look at her, "Obvcourse baby, now why don't you go to the playroom and play with Paige's toys?" Ava doesn't think about it for long and her little feet quickly scatter away.

I smile and then walk over to the fridge to get a drink, "Where is everyone?" i ask.

"Your Mums at work. Nathan, Ryan and Jamie are at basketball, and Sawyer has took Paige to soccer."

I reach for the handle and sigh, "Cool" i say back plainly. I don't hide my emotions from Aunt Haley,least i never did before... When i go to open the fridge i jump when she shuts the door, causing me to look at her. At first i think its because of my dull attitude but her hand pointing at my mini skirt lets me know whats coming next.

"Why are you wearing a belt Riley?"

I look down and pull it down the little it can. I was certainly blessed with my mums beauty, right down to her dimples. The only thing different between us two is that i have tanned skin.

"Its a skirt Aunt Haley.."

She waves her hands and i begin to roll my eyes, " Its not that short -"

Aunt Haley quickly interupts me -"I would debate that. Riley thats way too short, your Mum would faint if she seen you. God, i'd dread to see your Uncle Nathan and Lucas's faces..."

"I like it, i want to wear it but fine i'll take it off, my voice doesn't matter anymore anyway." I give up on the fridge, and breakfast and the stupid skirt. Instead i walk away...

"Rye where are you going?" asks Haley.

"Out. Tell Ava i'll be back later."

And with that im gone, i don't know where im going but i don't care. Its not like i want to be the stubborn teenage bitch. Its not like i don't love my Aunt Haley or any of my family. Its just, i can't take this right now. Constant reminders that what i want isn't going to happen, and that scares me cause what i want the most, is my family back together.

So at the risk of saying something i'll regret, or breaking down in tears.

I leave.

Leaving and running away from problems clearly don't fall far from the tree, huh?

**So there it was, short i know =/. This chapter was just to introduce Riley, and let you know how she really feels. Lets say she has Brookes 'wall', she won't show others how she feels.**

**So anyway, whatcha think?**

**Next chapter will focus on Brooke and Julian and what happened. There will be shockers.**

**Please review cause i might have to love you forever if you do =). Plus no reviews = no story. And its just getting started, haha =p.**

**Thanks OTH buddies, much love (L) XD.**

**-Nicole xo**


End file.
